clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/Rankings of chests
This might seem like the most bizarred blog post ever, but let me tell you: IT'S FOR INFORMATIVE PURPOSES Today, it's time to rate all chests in clash royale, and see what each can offer. So, let's get to it... Free Chest: This chest is probably the 2nd worst in the game, while also being the most common chest. In quests, you can get these 2 times per day for 5 hp each. The cards it gives are low, ranging from 3-14, while the gold is 21-112. 1 rare is given from arena's 8-12, not the best at all. It is free, so you can still get some benefit. Also, there have been reportings of Legendary cards being given in higher arena, for FREE. Imagine if you get that. Anyways, its rewards are still too miniscule to make it "satisfactory". (4/10) Silver Chest: This is the worst chest, and the most common in the chest cycle. The gold given is actually less than the free chest, and you don't always get this for free. The gold given is 15-98, and the cards are 3-14. Like the free chest, you can get 1 rare card from arena's 8-12, but you aren't guaranteed that (and epics) before. Not to mention, it takes 18 gems to unlock this, 1/4 the amount of a magical chest. It's pretty overpriced for what it can offer. I have these about 60 times now and have still not gotten an epic, whilst getting an epic twice from the free chest. Look on the bright side, you get it for free in the shop! (3/10) Magical Chest: I like these chests a lot, because they offer a lot for their cheap quest points and price. From the start, you can get 30-132 cards from arena 1 to 12, respectively. Also, you can get 1-4 epics at minimum, meaning you can get even more than that, almost 1/3 to an epic chest. The rares it gives are decent too, ranging from 10-26. There even is a chance that you can get a LEGENDARY from one of these, ranging from 5-20%, which is high for a standard chest. The gold it gives ranges from 300-1230, more than a giant chest. It is overshadowed by its bigger counterpart, but it still is decent. (7.7/10) Crown Chest: This chest is the definition of average. The gold it gives is mediocre, from 140-616. Also, the rares it gives is only form 2-8, which is not the best. There also isn't a guarantee of epics either. These chests are free, and you can get them from 10 crowns, hence the name, but it's just meh. (5.5/10) Giant Chest: The former king of chests has now died off with the release of new chests. This chest is still decent, but now worse than magical. It offers more cards than the magical chest, but it only guarantees rares, ranging from 14-61. The gold it gives is also worse than magical, ranging from 210-924. The one major downside is that this chest is the same price as magical, yet it gives no epics most of the time. Also, the chances of a legendary are really low. So, if you get one of these, don't be too enthusiastic (7/10) Super Magical Chest: These chests are basically a magical chest on steroids. It's definitely in the top 3 chests. The gold it gives is insane, ranging from 1620-7128. It gives 180-792 cards. The epics it gives are at minimum 8-26, and you can get more than that. The rares it gives are more than a giant chest, ranging from 36-158. Moreover, the legendary percentage for this chest ranges from 10-82%, depending on which arena you're in. That is really high for a chest. It is pretty expensive, and its 500 quest points, but it is INSANE. (9.5/10) Epic Chest: I have opened 4 of these, and I gotta say, they're fantastic, but not the best. All cards are epics, so this is like a jackpot for epics, and it also gives 0 gold. The epics is gives ranges from 6-20, and it costs about 9,500 coins in the shop. It's 350 quest points, cheaper than a legendary chest. Still, be hyped for these chests, they can definitely give you the epic you want. (8.5/10) Legendary chest: This chest gives 1 legendary card from any arena PERIOD. It costs 500 gems in the shop, and is 400 quest points. This and its bigger counterpart are the only two that guarantee a legendary, and they're good. It gives 0 gold, however, but it's good. Still, it's overshadowed by super magical and legendary king's chest. (9/10) Lightning Chest: For 250 gems, you get basically a magical chest with less rewards. (IN CONSTRUCTION STILL) Category:Blog posts